This invention concerns a motor vehicle rear transverse part equipped with an equipment module.
The invention concerns, more specifically, a motor vehicle rear transverse part comprising a generally vertically oriented element defining a frame closed by a rear window, comprising an internal support structure and an external fitting panel in particular an external body skin, and comprising an equipment module directly mounted on the element and comprising, in particular, a wiper system for the rear window and a flashing light.
According to a conception currently used in automobile production, and, in particular, in certain vehicles, the vehicle rear transverse part is made up of an opening element, specifically a hatchback, which is articulatingly mounted in relation to the body of the vehicle, more generally around a larger articulation horizontal axis, or around a vertical lateral axis.
Numerous accessories can be attached onto the motor vehicle rear door, in particular, when it is a large rear hatchback.
Thus, the hatchback can support, in addition to its latching and window system, an electric wiper motor, a license plate, and taillight systems, but also eventually the third obligatory brake light, seen even when all of part of the rear taillights are blocked, as well as the rear window which is, where appropriate, also articulated in relation to the hatchback.
All the accessories, which are certainly products independent of the body piece that makes up the hatchback, must thus be mounted on the hatchback outside of vehicle production.
And yet, the multiplication of accessories leads to an increase in the mounting time and leads to multiple risks of mounting defects.
However, it is necessary to foresee, for each of the electric accessories, an electric power supply part, means of controlling these accessories, and also surveillance means that allow, in particular, information about the state of the functioning of the accessories by either the driver, for example, via warning lights on the dashboard, or by a central electronic management unit of the vehicle.
In order to simplify and make reliable the different mounting and assembly operations, numerous conceptions calling for an equipment module directly mounted on the rear element, in particular, on an opening in the form of a hatchback, have already been proposed.
In all the known conceptions, the equipment module, or an equivalent subset comprising a support plate of different equipment and accessories, is in the shape of a relatively bulky subset that is mounted on the vehicle rear element while the interior of vehicle calls for different attachment means that make the mounting and attachment operations long and complex. According to these known conceptions, it is more specifically difficult to mount the equipment module when the rear element is a fixed element belonging to the vehicle body, or to mount the equipment module on the interior of the hatchback when it is already mounted articulated on the vehicle body.
In order to remedy these inconveniences, this invention proposes a motor vehicle rear transverse part characterized by the equipment module being received in a housing matching the element in which it is mounted from the exterior.
According to other characteristics of the invention:
the equipment module comprises an external body with a shape and profile complementary to that of the housing that receives it and which, in a mounted position, makes up a part attached to the exterior fitting panel;
the external body of the equipment module is a molded plastic material piece;
the external body of the equipment module bears fixing elements of the equipment module comprising the attachment rods that extend parallel to the direction of the mounting of the equipment module;
the equipment module comprises an internal plate that bears, in particular, the wiping system;
the internal plate comprises two parts, joined together via elastic absorption means, of which a first part bears the equipment and the second part is linked to the external body of the equipment module;
the second part of the plate comprises means for attaching the equipment module onto the element;
the second part of the plate bears at least one equipment, in particular, a locking mechanism designed to cooperate with a mobile opening mounted in relation to the element;
the second part of the plate is a generally transversal and horizontal;
the first part of the plate bears the wiping system;
the equipment module is attached below the window frame;
the equipment module comprises a rear window;
the equipment module comprises a frame closed by the rear window;
the rear window is articulatingly mounted onto the equipment module;
the equipment module comprises at least one rear light, in particular, a brake light, turn signal, reverse, fog lights, or lighting the license plate;
the equipment module comprises at least one interior lighting device for the vehicle interior and/or the trunk;
the equipment module comprises positioning means in a resting position of a wiper arm of the wiper system;
the equipment module comprises protection means, in a resting position, of a wiper arm of the wiper system;
the equipment module comprises means forming a handle;
the positioning and/or protection and/or handle forming means are created from a material via molding with the external body of the equipment module;
the equipment module comprises control means, operable from the interior, for opening the element while it is a vehicle door;
there are reinforcement means for the fixation of the equipment module on the element, in particular, in order to improve its resistance to wrenching from the exterior of the vehicle;
the mounting direction of the equipment module is notably perpendicular to the general vertical plane of the element;
the element is a vehicle rear opening that is articulatingly mounted on the vehicle body, in particular, around a transversal axis higher than the vehicle;
The invention also proposes an equipment module for a rear part of the motor vehicle conforming to the specifications of the invention.